


Family Bonding

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Eventual mpreg, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio, Rin, Amaimon, and Mephisto, four brothers, one hotel room. Yukio, only recently allowed his demonic powers to come through. Now, all four might just be entering into heat, trapped in a together in a cramped room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer and more detailed, so don't get scared off too badly.

"Nii-san..." Yukio sighed. Rin, Yukio, Amaimon, and Mephisto were all going to stay at a hotel. Why? Family Bonding, apparently. Obviously, Rin wasn't happy about that. "But Yukio, Amaimon and me in the same room!?" Rin was clearly unhappy with the mere idea. "Nii-san, we're all gonna be in the same room." Yukio tried to talk his elder twin into it... But wasn't having much luck.

"Rin, if you don't come Yukio will be alone with Amaimon and me." Mephisto said. That was all it took. Within five minutes, Rin was totally finished with packing. Yukio couldn't help but chuckle at his twin's childish trigger. Rin was protective before, but the second Yukio got that tail Rin wouldn't let him stray from his sight for long. The thought of Amaimon being around? Not gonna happen.

It took about an hour of driving for them to get where they needed, at the large beach with the hotel just off of the sand. "Why did we have to drive the whole way?" Rin grumbled, being squished between Yukio and Amaimon wasn't fun. Well, Yukio he didn't care about. "You could have sat in the front, Rin." Mephisto reminded. "Nii-san won't let Amaimon close to me," Yukio said, but obvious to Rin he was teasing.

Rin snorted, glancing away as he unbuckled the seat belt and got out of the car. He walked to the back of the car, opening the trunk he picked up all the bags and soon heard Yukio scolding him. "A-ah! Nii-san! You don't have to carry it all!" Yukio gawked, watching as the bluenette demon held all the bags of their clothes and such. "Don't worry, Yukio~! I'm plenty strong." Rin gleamed. "I'm not complaining." Mephisto chuckled, leading the three other brothers to the hotel room. Rin and Yukio followed behind the two older brothers, Rin trudging behind. It wasn't hard to carry the bags until he was sinking into the sand. "N-Nii-san..." Yukio sighed, stumbling a little as well. "I'm fine!"

After about five minutes of walking, and five more of Yukio holding Rin princess style since the twin was flipping out that sand got on his tail's fur, they made it to the hotel room. And by room, it was literally just a room. "There's no way we're all fitting in here!" Rin snorted, Yukio and Mephisto chuckled faintly. Why Amaimon had already claimed a bed. "There's two full sized beds. It'd be best if we just pushed them together. "Mephisto and I will be in the middle," Rin said. "Yukio, you lay next to me and Amaim-" "Nope." Mephisto chuckled. "This is family bonding, so... Rin, You'll lay between Amaimon and I. Yukio will lay next to Amaimon." "N-no way!" Rin yelled.

But, sadly, Rin had to give in. "Tch..." "You and Amaimon were getting along pretty well before Yukio got his tail, what's up with that?" Mephisto questioned. Rin and Yukio's faces both turned bright red at the question. "Ah... I see, so Rin, you went into heat in the last six months?" Mephisto's blunt words might as well have just shot Rin in the dick. "Y-yeah..." Rin said shyly. "And you bottom-" "No way! I topped!" Rin said, highly proud of himself. "Only because you used your powers to make sure I didn't try to flip us." Yukio snickered. "H-hey don't say that!" Rin whined.

Mephisto chuckled faintly, the twins argued -playfully- for a few minutes before Mephisto brought up a more important fact. "Now... You two know demons go into heat every four months. Right?" Mephisto said, sitting down on the bed next to the sleeping Amaimon. How the hell did he sleep through the arguing? Rin and Yukio looked shocked, just staring blankly at Mephisto. "And that means, you two are both due. Rin, you're actually late. It's sort of like a period for a woman. But every four months, for two days. You can be early, late, and it can last shorter or longer times. I would have scheduled this on a different day since... Technically all four of us are due." Mephisto paused, "And Amaimon seems to have taken an interest in Yukio." At that, Rin almost fainted, causing Yukio to catch him.

"Rin, calm down." Yukio snorted. Mephisto chuckled faintly. "Amaimon can control himself. The issue is you two." "You can control yourself too, purple?" Rin questioned. "Ah, yes, but I don't go into heat anymore." "Ah, why not?" Yukio now butted in, asking a question. "W-well... Since my old mate became a priest and we didn't have much contact, then died a while ago, it doesn't really bother me at all now." "Was the old man your mate?!" Rin screeched. But, Mephisto only smiled. "Oh god dad was." Yukio gagged, the thought was just really freaky to the twins.

A few hours later, everything had calmed down. Amaimon and Rin made something for everyone to eat, Amaimon being a taste tester. Yukio and Mephisto unpacked everyone since neither of them could cook for their lives. But now...

It was time for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin and his brunette twin stood at the bathroom sink, Rin was brushing his teeth and Yukio was cleaning his face. Mephisto sat on the bed with Amaimon, both wearing their pajamas. As uncommon as it was, all four of the twins had let their tails hang freely. Rin claimed he'd trust them a little more if they would, but he wanted Yukio to hide his. Of course, that's not gonna happen. 'unfair' Mephisto claimed. The brothers soon all shoved the beds together, Rin was then ordered to be the first one to lay down. 

He laid in the middle, his smaller body sinking into the crease where the beds pressed together. Yukio and Mephisto d'awed at the cute sight of Rin sinking in and cuddling against the pillows. "Shut up!" Rin whined, blushing faintly as he hid his face in the pillow. Mephisto then laid down on Rin's right side, where Rin was facing, and then Amaimon laid on the left. Finally, Yukio took off his glasses and laid next to Amaimon. Rin wasn't happy about it, but couldn't complain too much when Mephisto had wrapped his arms around the small twin. He liked how warm it was, so his complaining over Yukio soon vanished as he hid his face in the eldest brother's chest. 

It was around twelve-thirty in the night when Rin woke up with an uneasy feeling; one he recognized very well. His body was hot and felt heavy, his breath also was heavier. The scent of vanilla, belonging to his twin, but there was two new scents that was also making his body hotter. Honey, which he guessed was Mephisto, and he scent of pine trees, which he guessed was Amaimon. That was what made him uneasy, he was actually attracted to the scent of Amaimon?! Rin tried to hide his face from the pine, but that made the honey smell fill his nose. His tail twisted around Mephisto's, his breathing only getting heavier and his body only getting hotter. Rin was definitely in heat, and at this point he couldn't move without an agonizing feeling of anything rubbing against his sensitive skin. Upon the tails wrapping, Mephisto's eyes slowly opened. Seeing the bluenette's state, he could only smirk. "What's wrong, Nii-san?" sounded a very tired voice. Mephisto quickly answered for Rin, "Don't worry Yukio, go back to sleep. I'll find out why Rin is squirming so much." Mephisto told, though he already knew why. 

Rin's tail had been rubbing itself against Mephisto's for quite some time now, and usually, Mephisto would simply ignore it and not mind... But, something was coming back. Mephisto was starting to feel a little hot, and he could clearly define Rin's scent, it was sweet but nothing over powering. Mephisto wanted to test this new feeling, to see if Rin was who he wanted to claim as a new mate. Sure, Rin and Yukio had already mated, but demons could always have more than one. 

Seeing that Rin was clearly begging for something he could easily provide, and also figure things out with himself, Mephisto carefully picked Rin up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. Mephisto sat Rin down on the cold tile floor, calming Rin down a little bit. Though, that didn't last long. Mephisto turned the shower on after closing the bathroom door, all the way on hot. Steam and heat filled the bathroom, causing Rin's heat to kick in even more. Rin looked up at Mephisto, his bright blue eyes were fogged with lust. His expression, the pleading look, the slightly open mouth as Rin panted, finally Mephisto was for sure that he wanted the bluenette as a mate. 

He could feel the heat filling him, and the sweet feminine body of the young demon was just inviting him. Mephisto walked over to Rin, kneeling down in front of the smaller demon. The t-shirt and shorts were annoying him, he wanted them off so he could see the other demon's body better. He knew Rin would be too clouded with lust to really fight against it, in worry of hurting Yukio. Mephisto and Rin both openly knew that Yukio had an interest in both Rin and Amaimon, so Mephisto knew Yukio wouldn't really mind. He'd probably be more at ease. This was just the nature of demons, after all.

Mephisto sat down on the floor, tugging Rin onto his lap. The younger male's bum rubbed against the older's thigh, causing Rin to let out a weak whimper in lust. Mephisto pulled the shirt off of Rin quickly, then laid the boy's small body down onto the floor. Rin gasped at the cold floor hitting his bare back, only turning him on further. Mephisto reached down, grabbing Rin's thighs. He rubbed his thumbs against the inner part of the thigh, Rin letting out an uneasy moan. Mephisto loved the noise, the sweet, sexy noise. Rin quietly assisted Mephisto in removing his shorts and boxer pants, Though, the young twin gasped and shyly tried to cover himself when his legs were spread wide open for the older brother to see. "Don't be so shy, Rin." Mephisto purred, moving down he locked their lips in a slow but passionate kiss. 

Rin's arms wrapped loosely around the purple haired male's neck, returning the kiss with his sweet passion. Mephisto always found the oddly gentle nature of the demonic twin to be very attractive. The innocence, dispute him not even being a virgin. Mephisto's tongue slowly trailed over the bluenette's bottom lip, demanding an entrance. Rin didn't comply. Much to Mephisto's pleasure, he wanted to take dominance over Rin as much as he could. So, he reached down and grabbed the bluenette's tail, rubbing it slowly. Rin's bod twitched, Mephisto got a devilish smirk. That was the best possible reaction. Why? Because soon the oldest of the twins would be squirming and moaning like a little slut for Mephisto to fuck him.

Mephisto had sped up his petting of the tail, also pumping Rin's cock. His body twitched and jerked, his tail wrapping all the way up Mephisto's arm. Mephisto soon moved further down the tail, rubbing the base of his tail. He rubbed his middle finger against Rin's pulsating entrance. "It's wet from your pre-cum, Rin." Mephisto whispered, nibbling on Rin's pointed ear. "N-no..! I-if you touch like that...!" Rin cried out softly as he felt Mephisto adding pressure to his finger. When it entered the hot entrance, Rin's body jolted again. His back arched slightly and he let out a heavenly moan of Mephisto's name. It was just a bit too loud, since Yukio then entered the room sounding rather worried. "Is he in heat again?" Yukio questioned, he didn't even seemed shocked at the sight. 'I didn't want to wake you up over it, since I was already awake." Mephisto said, his finger thrusting in and out of Rin's entrance causing him to moan and squirm. 

"Well, I can help now." Yukio said, softly closing the bathroom door. Rin whimpered, "Y-Yuki... N-no..~!" His sentence ended in a moan, the finger pressing against a very sensitive spot. "What's wrong Nii-san, do you not wanna be a bottom?" Yukio teased, taking over rubbing the base of his sweet twin's tail. Rin let out louder moans, Yukio knew exactly how he liked it to be pet and tugged oh so softly. Mephisto, entered two fingers into Rin's tightness, stretching and thrusting them in. Rin was slowly going over the edge.

Rin wanted something bigger, longer, and warmer inside his body. He wanted so much more than what they were giving him, he was crying out very loudly now. The scent of the beginning of mating brought Amaimon into the room, who easily joined in. Rin's member was now being rubbed, and slightly sucked on by the green haired twin. The pleasure coming from three siblings caused his eyes to become teary, he was begging out the word "no", over and over. The pleasure was too good, his body was squirming and twitching. Yukio knew he needed to quiet down the loud brother, so he put them into a deep kiss with so much love. Rin's moans got very loud at a sudden, muffled by the kiss, his body felt something entering inside him. 

Mephisto had forgotten to warn Rin, not realizing he was technically still a tad inexperienced as far as being the bottom went since Yukio had only topped once before. Rin pulled away from the kiss suddenly and let out a whimper, tears running down his face due to Mephisto's size. "H-hnn, t-too much..!" He cried out, Yukio and Amaimon hugged Rin's waist and held him close as they both stroked his throbbing cock. Mephisto's movements were slow, only halfway in the small twin's body. "Nii-san..." Yukio whispered, softly licking Rin's earlobe. "We'll make it feel better." The twin said, moving away to strip himself off. Amaimon and Yukio distracted Rin from the pain by doing a very touchy-feely strip tease together for the twin as Mephisto got all the way in the tight ass. 

Yukio gave Amaimon a lustful blowjob, bobbing his head to let the dick slide to the back of his throat and back out to his lips over and over. Amaimon rubbed Yukio's tail, giving them both hard boners. Yukio straddled his twin's waist, and slowly began to drop down on his smaller twin's cock. Rin cried out, his back arching again. This was only half of the pleasure, Mephisto was currently slamming into Rin's ass why his twin rode his cock, he tilted his head back, to be silenced he was made to suck Amaimon's cock, moaning against it in pure bliss as he sucked and slightly moved his head. 

He could feel his build up about to break free, the coil in his stomach so close to snapping... And the second Mephisto slammed into the pleasurable spot, Yukio popped down on his cock, and Amaimon's dick pressing into the back of his throat, Rin climaxed and came into his twin's ass and cried out loudly. A scream muffled by Amaimon's own cum filling Rin's mouth, Mephisto's filling his ass, and Yukio's covering his chest. They all slowly removed themselves from the bluenette, Rin was covered in cum, his body trembling as he panted heavily and looked at his brothers with teary eyes. "Did it feel good, Nii-san?" Yukio asked, panting as well. Rin nodded slowly, panting heavily. 

The three brothers then began to lick the cum off of the small twin, Yukio's tongue entering his ass to clean it out. "N-no! Y-Yukio..!" Rin gasped, his body twitching even more. "I'm not done yet... Nii-san..~" Yukio purred, smirking slightly. "I'm not either." Amaimon and Mephisto said at the same time, the three extremely kinky brothers looked down at the innocent bluenette with lustful eyes... 

This gave new meaning to 'Family Bonding'. Rin could only hope no one was going to hear what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Much to the bluenette's shock, the brothers up and stopped the sinful actions they were doing. "Rin looks pretty weak right now, I don't want him falling unconscious during any fun." Amaimon said. "Nii-san does look pretty sleepy now..." Yukio backed up the words. "Then, lets clean him off." Mephisto stated easily. Amaimon looked between the younger twin and the eldest brother. "I want to do it." He stated simply. Rin's tail was still twitching slightly, showing his discomfort. "What's wrong, Nii-san?" Yukio questioned, concerned. "I guess I was a bit too rough." Mephisto laughed, seeing that Rin was simply squirming and trying to get comfortable. 

Amaimon got a wet wash cloth, cleaning Rin off the best he could. Yukio and Mephisto helped the twin into one of Yukio's shirts, and all three of the brothers stopped to stare at the bluenette. Rin sat there, the button up shirt buttoned halfway, allowing it to hang off one of his shoulders, the tail of the shirt made it down to mid thigh, and the sleeves almost totally covered Rin's fingers. "How cute..." Mephisto said, his eyes rather wide. Yukio's mouth was slightly open, in surprise. Amaimon's eyes were sparkling... And then Rin was just tiredly rubbing his eyes, a soft and adorable yawn soon left his body. "I'm tired..." He said, slightly opening the eye he wasn't rubbing. The bright blue seemed even brighter to the brothers. "Nii-san, you're so cute..." Yukio said, his face becoming a slight shade of pink. Mephisto walked over to the smallest of the brothers and carefuly picked him up bridal style. "Now we can sleep, Rin." Amaimon said. Rin's tail hung free from the shirt, close to dragging on the ground as he was carried to the bed. Rin was laid down in the middle, Yukio laid next to him, Mephisto on the other side, and Amaimon rested on top of Rin's side in his small hamster form. Rin and Yukio laid facing each other, their fingers laced together as their foreheads touched. Mephisto had his arms wrapped around Rin's waist.

Rin soon fell into a deep sleep, twisted with a dream...  
A giant field, tall, beautiful grass decorated with flowers. A large, bright blue sky, just a few fluffy clouds. And a... Woman? Rin didn't recognize her, yet he felt like he knew her. He slowly began to walk over to her, feeling himself shrink as he did. Worried, he began to run to her. "Mom!" He yelled, something he didn't realize he had said until it was out of his mouth. Mom..? Was this... Was this, his mother? Rin's running only grew faster, and the woman with long brown hair slowly turned around to face him... Her smile, warm eyes, she resembled Yukio, but also Rin... It was their mom! Rin ran even faster, crying as he ran. Now, he was a mere child. A trail of tears was left behind him, floating in the air. He felt the air become cold, snow began to fall, and by the time he reached the woman, the snow covered everything. "Rin..." She said quietly, getting down on her knees with her arms wide open. Rin jumped into her arms, during his jump he had reached his normal size. "Mom!" He sobbed, hugging onto the woman tightly. He'd never met his mother before, but now... She was here. With him. She was holding him, and he was holding her! "Rin, you're so big now!" She said, laughing softly. Her laugh was so warm, and sweet... "How have you and Yukio been? Did Shiro raise you well?" She asked, pulling away enough for them to see each other face-to-face.

Yukio was stirred awake by soft mutters from his brother, his teal eyes slowly peeked open. "M-mom..." Rin mumbled tiredly, still fast asleep. Yukio opened his eyes fully now, hearing that. So Rin was dreaming of their mother? Yukio smiled softly when he seen the tear run down Rin's face, met with a soft smile to match. So it was a good dream. That comforted Yukio. The younger twin moved one of his hands up to Rin's hair, softly petting it to help his brother sleep.

After telling Yuri all about what had been happening with himself and Yukio, he finally finished with his obnoxious yet adorable laugh. "So Yukio has moles all over now?" She asked, laughing softly. Rin nodded, "Yeah! All over! I like to tease him about them a lot, but I think they're really cute." He said, his tail wagging. "Hey, mom, this isn't just a dream... Right?" He asked, a bit of sadness in his voice. "It's not, Rin." Rin's ears twitched, those words didn't come from Yuri... No, those words came from... "O-old man..?" Rin asked, turning around quickly. A familiar, warm laugh then sounded. "You haven't grown up any, have you, kid?" Shiro said, leaning down to ruffle the demon's hair. Rin's eyes instantly welled up with tears again, fat ones streaming down his face. He let go of Yuri to tackle Shiro in a hug. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He cried out, nuzzling into the man he considered a father's chest. "I-I'm so sorry..." Rin sobbed, Shiro simply held him and pet his hair; as he did oh so many years ago. "It's not your fault, Rin." Yuri and Shiro said. 

Shiro sat up, having been knocked over by Rin, and Yuri joined in on the hug. "Rin, we have to go now." Shiro said, slowly standing up. "We'll miss you so much, Rin." Yuri said, smiling sadly. "N-no! Stay just a bit longer, please!" Rin whimpered, holding their hands tightly. "It's okay, Rin. You have Yukio, Amaimon, and Mephisto." Yuri said. "Especially Yukio." Shiro added, laughing softly. "O-okay... But, you gotta visit him too!" Rin said, sniffling. "We will Rin, don't worry." Yuri said, smiling happily now. She and Shiro began to slowly fade and become transparent. "We're never far, Rin... We live in yours and Yukio's hearts." Shiro said. The two parents, slowly faded away.

Their warmth was still felt when Rin slowly woke up that next morning. He sat up in the bed, stretching his arms out with a yawn. "Good morning, Rin." Mephisto and Amaimon called. Rin lazily looked to his side where he felt something warm, seeing a still sleeping Yukio. "Shh." He whispered, putting his index finger to his mouth, petting his twin's brown locks. Mephisto laughed very softly, nodding. "Rin, you should make some food..." A hungry Amaimon complained. Rin nodded, slipping away from the bed he then walked over to the kitchen area, beginning to make breakfast for everyone. "So Rin, not so mad now, are you?" Mephisto teased. It was in that moment, Rin remembered the dream. "Yukio, Amaimon, and Mephisto." He repeated quietly. "Huh?" Mephisto questioned, but was soon surprised by the older twin's tears. He didn't notice them until they dripped off of Rin's chin and down onto the floor, seeing that he was facing Rin's back. "Why are you crying?" Amaimon asked. Rin smiled warmly at the two, shaking his head. "Nothing!" He said, his tail swaying behind him. Happy tears, that helped put the two demon brothers at ease. "Hey, Mephisto, can people contact others through dreams..?" Rin asked, putting the food onto plates for everyone. "Yes, actually. That's very possible, mostly seeing that you're a demon." Mephisto said, simply at that. Rin smiled softly, feeling far more relaxed. 

Soon enough they woke Yukio up to get some breakfast, ate, had a few funny talks, and it was all really pleasant. Now, they were getting ready to go down to the beach. It had been some time since Rin or Yukio had seen the ocean, so it'd be a nice break. Rin, at the brother's requests, had on his swimming trunks and one of Yukio's shirts. He didn't get why they enjoyed it so much. Though, he'd be lying if he said he didn't. Yukio's shirts were cozy. "Nii-san, hurry up." Yukio said, playfully nudging Rin. "Oh, yeah, coming!" Rin replied, jogging after his twin through the sand. They soon got to the water, letting the waves carry the cold water over their feet. and away. Rin was, literally, swept off his feet when Yukio picked him up bridal style and ran into the water. Rin laughed, but also playfully scolded Yukio for doing such. Once the wave came in, it covered them in the water. Right as it hit, Yukio surprised Rin with a sweet kiss, only parting when the two ended up at the shore, soaking wet. 

Mephisto and Amaimon watched the twins, away from the water they sat on the beach. Mephisto was simply laying back, an umbrella keeping the sun off of him, and Amaimon was playing in the sand. They stayed there all day, and now, the sun was setting. Rin and Yukio sat where their feet would be wet from the waves, Rin leaned against Yukio as they watched the sun slowly setting over the large ocean. The orange meeting with the blue water was incredibly beautiful to Rin. He was quite happy. Mostly when Mephisto and Amaimon joined them, sitting next to the twins. Just when Rin thought it couldn't get better, he heard a loud squeak noise, and then a pop. "Fireworks!" He cheered, his blue eyes growing wide and bright as he gazed at the pretty colors. Yukio looked over to his twin, smiling softly. Amaimon and Mephisto's hands slightly touched, and Mephisto took hold of Amaimon's. 

Mephisto's plan, a friendly one at that, had worked. In fact, better than he expected. His empty and father bored feelings, were gone. He now had Amaimon, Rin, and Yukio as his friends and lovers... But, this was only the start for the four brothers. They were going to have a lot more ups and downs ahead, hearts will be broken, and hearts will be healed... 

Now, let the story begin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that this chapter was originally very rushed and just not okay, so, I've decided to fix it! I deleted the old one because I really disliked it. Even if you've already read that one, I suggest reading this as well. But further down. It will be quite a bit longer!

The brothers had spent about a week there in that hotel room, just having an altogether good time. Rin was full of laughter, Yukio continued with his soft scoldings, Mephisto remained to mainly take Rin's side, and Amaimon got to hang out with Yukio a lot more. Everything just seemed to... Fit, now. The brothers were happy, and it just seemed like nothing could go wrong. Like nothing could destroy this. Though, don't forget, it's still an up hill battle to keep Rin and Yukio alive. One Mephisto now takes much more seriously. Rin had sat in the back with Yukio, leaning on his younger twin's shoulder as he slept. Amaimon sat in the front, Mephisto was driving... Everything was so peaceful on that drive. Something none of them expected happened. Rin jumped awake, his eyes showing nothing but fear as his whole body shook uncontrollably. "N-Nii-san what's wrong?" Yukio asked, very worried. Rin simply calmed his uneasy breathing, slowly leaning back against Yukio once again. "A bad dream... Is all..." Rin said... It was hardly a dream, though.

Rin was in the valley again, Yuri was there again too. Everything was wonderful until a wolf covered in blue flames showed up. "S-Satan!" Rin said, his guard high. "Rin, don't worry," Yuri said, smiling softly. It would have been calming if it weren't for the fact Rin still hadn't forgiven Satan for killing Shiro. "Y-you killed the old man!" Rin yelled, growling. "Rin..." Yuri frowned. Satan slowly walked over to Rin. "No! Stay away!" Rin scram, the flowers, and tall grass burst into blue flames. "Rin! Calm down!" Shiro's voice echoed, but Rin couldn't see him... He couldn't see Yuri anymore either. Only Satan. "Rin, my son!" Satan said. "Get away!" Rin screamed only louder, feeling a pain in his throat. "Listen to me! You need to listen!" Satan tried to convince Rin, but he'd have nothing to do with it. "Why!? So you can kill me too?! Get away!" Rin screamed even louder, Satan soon running to Rin. "Get away!" Rin couldn't run away, the blue flames were hot to touch. "No! No! Get away!" The demonic child yelled. "Rin! Listen! They'll kill you! You have to come with me!" Rin was about to be touched by the wolf, Satan until he took a step back... And simply fell. That, was when he woke up.

Rin's whole body was sore, he didn't get why. He was still in the car, hugging onto Yukio's waist with his nose buried in his twin's side. "Nii-san, are you sure you're okay?" Yukio asked with caution. Rin glanced around, Amaimon and Mephisto were out of the car getting some food at a gas station. "Honestly, I think Satan talked to me in my dream..." Rin said he felt like he couldn't keep that from Yukio. "He... Seemed scared..?" Rin said, more of a question to himself. "What did he say, Rin?" Yukio's tone became very serious. "He said... I needed... To go with him... Because they'd kill me..?" Rin explained, his voice clearly stating that he had no clue who Satan spoke of. "The blue flames were hot, they burned when I fell... That's not normal, usually, I can barely feel them. Nothing but just a little warmth." Rin added on. "That's weird, Nii-san. You think it was really Satan or just a nightmare?" Yukio asked, now trying to comfort the twin. "I think... I think it was really him." Rin replied rather simply. "I see... You're probably tired. Sleep Nii-san, and if he speaks to you again, just remember it's just a dream." Yukio said. And so, Rin slowly fell back into a sleep.

It was the same, he was with Yuri, then a ring of blue flames, she vanished, and Satan appeared. But this time, Rin didn't run. "Who's going to kill me..?" He asked, much calmer than the first time. "The babies. They'll kill you if you don't come with me. If you can come to G-." Satan was cut off by Rin, "Babies? What babies?" Rin questioned, snorting. "Come with you..? To Gehenna?! Why?!" Rin questioned, heavily confused. "Rin, calm down, or the connection will break again!" Rin cut Satan off yet again. "What connection!?" Rin growled. "I don't think it'll hold any longer... Rin! You have to... and... me... the... babies...!" Satan's voice cut in and out, Rin felt himself waking up. "No, no, shit! Wait you have to tell me what you mean!" Rin yelled, reaching forward only to wake up.

His eyes slowly opened, and he felt only more confused. "Mephisto..?" Rin asked, sleepy. "Mhm?" Mephisto replied. "Can I go to Gehenna, and come back?" Rin questioned. Mephisto sat there, shocked, so much so he had let off the gas and the car slowly rolled to a stop. "What!?" Yukio exclaimed. "S-Satan told me if I didn't go... Something was going to happen... And I would die." Rin said, trying to explain it. "That doesn't make sense... I mean, Satan can and is perfectly able to communicate with you like that, but I don't see why he'd tell you... Shit." Mephisto leaned back in his seat, his hat sliding down to hide his face. "Shit... Shit... Shit!" Mephisto growled. "What is it?" Yukio asked, concern lacing his voice. Even Amaimon looked worried, seeing Mephisto act that way. "The only reason I can think that father would have the need to say that to Rin is if Rin was..." Mephisto trailed off, almost unable to say it. "Rin was what!?" Yukio's harsh tone gave away he did not want to deal with this right now. "Rin was... P... Pregnant." Mephisto managed to say the dreaded word. "God, Mephisto. Do you always have to be such lack of seriousness!?" Yukio growled. "I'm not joking, Yukio. I just didn't think Rin could, I expected you yourself might be able to, but not Rin. Mostly not until he was in Gehenna... The odds... Usually, demons like Rin, half breeds, can't ever have children. Well, unless they're a woman. Male demons can, but it's risky even for a pure demon. So you can imagine, for a half human, it's basically suicide. The odds of his body accepting it was even rarer than Satan possessing something that didn't decay. Same with you, Yukio." Mephisto said, looking back to the clearly horrified Rin.

"Who's do you think it is..?" Yukio asked he had to be strong for Rin. "It's likely a mix of all of us," Mephisto answered. "How is that p-possible..?" Rin questioned, his voice shaky. "I can't really explain it too well, but demons can technically have an endless number of fathers. It explains why this happened, though. The more mates you have, the more likely this is." Mephisto said, taking in a deep breath. "Is Nii-san going to die?" Yukio asked, his grip on his brother only tightened. "Well, it depends..." Mephisto said, sighing heavily. "On what?" Yukio growled a bit, just wanting the damned answer. "It depends on if the child will be born with sealed powers, like you Yukio, or with them, like Rin. If it's like you, then I think Rin should be able to pull through. If it's like him... The odds drop extremely. Like with Yuri, had both of your powers not shown up during birth, there was a much higher likely hood of her living. Though, it's still no promise. The odds are, it will be more demon than human. Which, in turn, puts Rin's life at risk... In fact, so much so, I think father had the right idea." Mephisto stated, finally drawing to a close. "Go to Gehenna!?" Yukio wasn't keen on that. "Would you rather him die?" Mephisto questioned. "Is there a way... To... Terminate it..?" Yukio's words barely had time to sit, Rin instantly let out a loud yell. "I will not let you do that!" "But Nii-san, you could die!" Yukio only returned the yell. "So!? One life in return for another is hardly fair! If there's even a small chance we can both make it... I want to take it!" Rin yelled, his eyes showing his stubbornness.

The rest of the ride was silent, up until Mephisto finally spoke. "There is a way for him to go, without dying. Seeing that Father can open the Gehenna gate, and you two can destroy it, I think you both might be able to make one yourself." Mephisto said, looking back at the twins for a moment. Dispute Yukio being unhappy with Rin's choice, he still had him held close. "Will it really help any?" Yukio questioned. "I think it will, Rin's healing will only double there. So, there's a much better chance he'll be fine. Though, we shouldn't worry about that yet. And Yukio... I think It's just yours." Mephisto said the last part made Yukio's eyes widen. "The time it takes for, even father, to sense a pregnancy in demons is about a month. We haven't been here long enough." Mephisto explained. "Then... It's mine..." Yukio said, his voice drawing quiet. Rin knew what that meant, Yukio felt guilty. Extremely so, at that. "Yukio... It's okay." Rin's voice was odd, it was not brash, not happy, but peaceful. "We'll get through this like we always do," Rin said, hugging Yukio's waist close.

Rin and Yukio returned to their dorms, and Mephisto and Amaimon returned to do whatever it was they did best. Neither Rin, nor Yukio had spoken of the fact there was a small life forming inside Rin's body. It had been three days, they were both just giving it time to set it. Rin, was already starting to form a little bond with the baby. No longer saying "it" but instead, "baby". He just felt saying "it" was a little harsh sounding, a life is a life after all. Finally, on the fifth day, Yukio spoke up. "Nii-san... Are you really sure you want to keep the baby?" Yukio questioned. Hearing Yukio use the term baby, instead of it, was comforting. "If I can, I will. I wont terminate it. I wont kill the baby. But, don't worry Yukio! I wont die either!" Rin said, smiling happily to his little brother. Yukio didn't really want to admit it, but he really was starting to settle with the idea...

Yukio had begun to wonder if the baby would be more like Rin, or himself. A little Rin would be cute, but a handful. Another one of himself would be nice, but might be a little bit of a struggle. So, a nice mix between them both would be ideal to Yukio. He and Rin both agreed they'd raise the baby as Shiro did them, as normal human-beings. Though, the baby would have to know of demons and such. Yukio's mind soon began to drift to something different, will the baby be a boy or a girl? He didn't know too much about demon's offspring, so he was almost totally in the dark at the moment. Rin hoped for a girl, he knew that much. "I bet if the baby was a girl, she'd be a lot like mom!" Rin would often say. Yukio still hadn't told Rin too much about their mother, but he did show Rin the photo that their grandfather had kept. Rin and Yukio had always thought Yuri was very beautiful, a lovely woman as he had said. Yukio greatly looked up to her. "Yukio?"

Rin's voice had snapped him out of his thinking, looking towards his twin who was laying on his bed at the moment. "Mhm, Nii-san?" Yukio set down his pen, giving Rin his full attention. "I-I..." Rin stuttered, seeming to get rather shy when Yukio had given him so much attention. "I just thought I didn't really say it enough but.." Why he continued to speak, Rin had stood up and walked over to his twin, sitting on his lap he wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck. "I love you, Yukio." Rin's voice a soft whisper. Something that Rin considered more special. Only Yukio could hear the words, only he was meant to. Sure, Rin liked Mephisto, sure they were mates, but he honestly loved Yukio. He was dead sure about that. "I love you too, Nii-san." Yukio said, his voice almost as soft. Yukio wrapped one of his arms around his smaller twin's waist, setting his hand on the bluenette's stomach. "I love the baby too, Nii-san." Yukio said, looking at Rin in the eyes.

The words brought tears to the crystal blue eyes, which then closed as he pressed his lips against the spotted twin's. Rin had wanted to hear those words for so long, and finally hearing them just sent a huge wave over Rin. He couldn't decide if it was happiness, or feeling the stress leave his body. He let out a muffled whimper, slowly parting their lips before resting his forehead on his twin's shoulder. "Even if there's more than one?" Rin asked, his hands trembled a bit. "One, two, three, or.. However many... I'll be here with you, Nii-san. With the one or more, children we have. You better not die, Nii-san..." Yukio whispered, holding his bluenette twin close. Rin let out a soft laugh, hugging Yukio tightly, letting Yukio's head rest on his chest. "I won't, Yuki... Don't worry. We've gotta tell the others, Kuro too." Rin said, his tail wagging between Yukio's legs. "Nii-san, your tail tickles," Yukio complained teasingly, only making Rin's tail wag more. "Sorry, Yukio." He said, laughing softly. Yukio shook his head, snickering at his twin. "You get all your homework done, Nii-san?" Yukio questioned. "I did, I did! Promise!" Rin said. "Alright, then we'll start with Shiemi," Yukio said. "You mean it!?" Rin said, getting very excited now. "Well, if you get up, yes." Yukio teased, Rin stood up instantly. 

They had gotten dressed and such, and headed over to Shiemi's place. Rin thought it would be best to go about telling her first, and alone. Yukio agreed tenfold. They let themselves in, as usual, and seen a smiling Shiemi. "Rin, Yuki! It's good to see you both. Did you order something, Yuki?" Shiemi asked, curious as of why it was they both came. "No, we'd actually like to tell you something rather important," Yukio said, his serious approach seemed to worry Shiemi. "It's about Rin-" Yukio was cut off, "Is he sick?" She sounded even more worried now. Rin waved his hands, "No, no, I'm not sick!" Rin assured, laughing softly. "Eh? Then what is your news?" Shiemi questioned, now she was only more curious. Rin gave a shy laugh, taking a hold of Yukio's hand. "Well... Would you believe that I'm... P-pregnant..?" Rin said, by now his face was a bright red. As was Yukio's. "P-pr-pre-pregnant!?" Shiemi was shocked, her eyes wide. Though, after Yukio gave a nod, her eyes teared up and she gave a warm smile. "That's so amazing!" She cheered. "Have you told anyone else?" She added on. "No, not yet. We wanted to tell you first." Rin and Yukio said. "You should tell Shura next!" Shiemi suggested. "Damn, if she's not, at least, second to know she'll be pissed," Rin whined. Yukio and Shiemi merely laughed lightly at Rin's childish ways.

Finally, they met up with Shura, and told her the news. She thought it was a joke at first, laughing like crazy, but upon Rin becoming a bit more serious it sunk in. "Well, I'm the god mother. Right?" She grinned, making grabby hands at Rin's stomach. Rin blushed faintly, sticking his tongue out at her. "Duh!" Was all he said, though. "N-Nii-san, I didn't agree to that!" "Were you even going to say no, chicken four-eyes?" Shura questioned. "Well, no... But now maybe!" Yukio huffed. Rin laughed softly, nuzzling Yukio's side. "We've gotta tell the others, now, too. Sorry, Shura, gotta go!" Rin said, jogging over with Yukio.

Now, they were going to tell the three friends. Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru! "Hey, guys!" Rin cheered happily to them. "What's up, Okumura? You seem pretty extra happy today." Bon said rather boredly. "Hey!" Shima greeted. "Hello, Okumura twins." Konekomaru greeted as well. They then told the friends, who just stared blankly for a very uncomfortable amount of time. "You've got to be joking..." Shima started, "You don't really think we're idiots, do you!?" Bon continued, "Rin, males can't get pregnant..." Konekomaru finished. "Yeah that's what we thought at first, too... But apparently it can happen, since I'm half demon and Yukio is too." Rin said, laughing nervously. Shima seemed to realize it wasn't a joke first, and laughed loudly. "If it's a girl, I'm sure she'll be very beautiful!" "Don't be creepy, Shima!" Rin hissed. "Wow, you're not joking, huh? Well... It's weird! But, I think it'd be kinda... cool... to see what kind of kid you two would have." Bon said, a bit timid in his reply. Konekomaru was still shocked, "S-so you're really going to have the baby?" "Yeah, Yukio and I have been really thinking over it for the past week... I just can't bring myself to harm the baby..." Rin admitted rather sadly. "I feel bad for suggesting it to Nii-san, now." Yukio sighed. "Though, I also want to keep it. The threats to Rin's life, are something that are worrying... So I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind helping out and reading up on some things like this and reporting back to me on it? I can offer a boost in grade..." Yukio said, a daring look in his eyes. Bon accepted the second he heard, 'boost' and 'grade' in the same sentence. 

Now, the twins told Izumo. She, surprisingly, had the best reaction. She seemed very into it, the idea of a small baby. Rin and Yukio were very relieved on that, it was a good day. Everyone had relatively good reactions to it. Shura's was kinda scary to Rin, but he knew she was just playing around. So now, Rin and Yukio were simply taking a walk down the street back to the dorms. But, upon a loud crash noise, the twins stopped. "Demon! Demon!" Upon hearing an exorcist yell that, they ran to help. 

A giant demon stood there. The look of a bear, with more human of hands and more monkey like of a face. "What's that scent?" The demon stopped, looking around it's eyes soon landed on Rin and Yukio. The eyes seemed to rip through Rin's soul, making him cower back a bit. The demon was a terrible sight, sharp teeth and long nails, deep red eyes, and black fur. "I smell the scent of a strong being... One that passes my own strength, and two that equal." The demon growled. The deep, strong voice was almost enough to make the ground shake. Only Yukio and Rin could hear it, though. "Y-Yukio..." Rin was horrified, because he just had an awful feeling. "A child of the fallen princes, that child must be destroyed!" The demon roared. Rin yelped, and before Yukio could stop him, bolted. The large demon easily tossed Yukio and the other exorcists out of the way. They weren't what it wanted. It wanted Rin, or more specifically, the baby. 

Rin could feel the tears running down his face and dripping down to the ground as he ran as fast as he could. The noise of deep breathing and the shaking of the ground made it clear the demon was catching up. "Nii-san!" The cries of Yukio and the other exorcists seemed to slowly fade... Rin had lost his brother, but not the demon. The demon inched closer, loud pants echoing as it ran. Rin broke down into sobbing as he ran, fearing for the baby. Suddenly, he couldn't run... A fenced off area. If he jumped over the fence, he'd have a horrific six story drop to the water of the ocean below. Rin's whole body trembled. He took a deep breath, hearing the demon nearing.

Rin took his sword, removed it from the sheath, and took a deep breath. The beautiful blue flames coated his body, they only seemed to glow brighter. He was going to protect the baby. He had to! Rin clutched the sword tightly, the demon slowed to a walk as it neared him. "Fallen Prince... I do not wish to hurt you, allow me to destroy the child and it will be far less painful." The demon's words sounded only worse to Rin. "No!" He yelled, running before he swung his sword. A deep cut being made on the demon's face. A loud roar, and a swipe of the hand sent Rin flying back. He manged to catch himself before he slammed into a wall, but just barley. His knees scuffed up along with the palms of his hands. "Fallen Prince, I have no choice but to kill the child. It poses a threat to King Satan!" The demon yelled.

A long, difficult fight. Growls from Rin, and the bear like demon could be heard from miles away. Yukio desperately tried to follow the noises, begging Shiro to let him make it on time. "Please..." Yukio choked out. The fear he felt washed over his entire body, only pushing him to run faster and faster. But... Yukio stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the ear piercing scream of his twin. The sight tore up his stomach...

Rin had ended up being disarmed, grabbed by the strong demon. They were both pretty weak at this point. Though, now Rin had no weapon and could only struggle to get free. "Please no!" He cried out, squirming and fighting against the strong grip. A single thumb, pressed against his stomach... "Please, no! I'll do anything! Please don't do it! Stop it please!" Rin scram, begging the demon with every ounce of strength he had left. He could see the life the baby would have had... Rin, Yukio, and the baby... All happy, smiling, growing up and growing old... It was all being taking away from him. "Forgive me, young Prince. I have no choice." The demon said, soon he applied a monster amount of pressure... And it was over. Blood came out of Rin's mouth, from internal damage, and more slowly dripped down his thighs... A horrific scream sounded from Rin, deafening almost. Pain shot through his entire body, rage, despair, loss... The demon-spawn was beyond mad. Beyond sad... He was destroyed. Rin couldn't move, he couldn't even make another sound as tears poured down his face. His eyes met with his twin's teal ones, but the usually lively blue eyes looked dead. Yukio was almost more horrified by seeing that... The dead, lost, and empty look. They reminded him of doll eyes, just void of all feeling.

The demon gently laid Rin on the ground, "I am sorry, my Prince." Was the final words the demon said, before Yukio rained bullets down on the beast, and killing it. Rin laid there, completely still, in a pool of blood. His eyes wide, tears filling them as he moved his hands down onto his stomach. Somehow, he just knew, the baby was dead. Tears burst out, sobs shook his body as he curled up, hugging his stomach. "No, no... Please... Please... Come back..!" Rin cried out. Yukio ran to his twin, picking him up carefully he hugged Rin to his chest. Rin shook his head, hugging onto Yukio tightly. "Th-the baby... I-is gone..." He whispered, conforming Yukio's fears. Yukio held his twin close, rocking them both slightly as they both cried. Rin was loudly sobbing, Yukio was silent... The blue flames still covered Rin's body, but they were weak... As if the life had been sucked from him...

Amaimon and Mephisto soon rushed over with the other exorcists, and upon seeing the twins, everyone's hearts sank. Even the exorcists who didn't know had figured it out from the demon's words. Most of them who had family's felt the pain... Those who had lost children understood the horrific pain... Those who'd lost none, and had no family to worry for, could only imagine. Yukio himself had begun to scream, Rin had fallen unconscious, and Yukio broke down. Mephisto walked over, Amaimon soon followed. The brothers dropped down to their knees next to the twins, the two hugged the twins tightly. Yukio's screams slowly quieted, until they finally stopped. Sobbing left. "Is the baby dead..? Is it true?" Yukio asked, tears streaming down his face as he looked to Mephisto for any little glimmer of home. Mephisto removed his hat, lowering his head. "The child has passed..." Mephisto said. Yukio's tears only worsened at this point, he held Rin close, in fear of loosing him as well. "Yukio, it'd be best if we take Rin to a doctor. He might have great healing abilities, but that doesn't mean he's perfectly fine. For now, let's worry about making Rin better." Amaimon said, knowing Yukio needed something different to focus on.

Yukio carried Rin all the way, he refused to let go. They had to be touching in some way the whole time. During the checking over, Yukio sat next to the bed Rin laid in and just held his hand. Whoever came close to Rin, he'd watch them closely. Stare daggers at them. Even Shiemi, Bon, Izumo, Shima, just everyone. Finally, with everyone in the room and a good three days later, the pretty blue eyes slowly opened. "Y-Yukio..?" Rin mumbled, his voice sounded normal, he was almost totally healed, the only thing left was Rin's sanity. No one knew if it was okay yet, they were all worried. Mephisto has suggested Rin should possibly go to Gehenna, being there could give him a change to help. Yukio thought about it, but for the time being turned it down. He'd only take Rin if he really needed to go. And seeing that when Rin looked around, remembered everything, and burst into tears, he had a feeling he would... 

Satan might be their only hope to help Rin now, as much as Yukio hated having to say such words... Lets just hope Satan wasn't going to mind a surprise visit from his sons, who both were ultimately wrecks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am /so/ sorry this took so long! I've been in the hospital and had to get surgery to remove a 25 pound cyst! Man that's a relief~! It's been too painful to update, until now! ^-^ Yaaaay! <3

Maybe it was bound to happen eventually, maybe it all could have been avoided… Yukio didn’t know, or care, at this point. He just wanted his Rin back. Rin had gone into this awful spell of depression over losing the baby. It had been a week now, Rin still silently sat in their room just sobbing. He had yet to even speak a word, but he would always calm down just a little when Yukio came near him. Mephisto and Amaimon could also calm him down. The only time he’d stop crying is if all three of his brothers were there, so, Mephisto and Amaimon had joined the twins in the dorm rooms.

Now, a few weeks after everything, the small gate was ready. The four demons could now go to see Satan… Rin didn’t say anything on the subject, he’d simply stare into blankness. Yukio just hoped some light would come back… Yukio had an ungodly amount of guilt… What if he hadn’t… No, he couldn’t think like that. Rin needed him. Now, more than ever. So, it was time to go.

“Rin, Yukio, Amaimon, you all ready?” Mephisto asked. Amaimon nodded, Yukio picked Rin up bridal style and held him close. “For Nii-san…” Yukio whispered. Even Mephisto had become sad, seeing Rin a total wreck like that. He moved around, he cooked, bathed, did all the normal things, but he was a zombie. Just silent tears ran down his face the whole time, not a single word left his mouth… Not besides his cries and pleads in his dreams as he relived the nightmare… 

Mephisto stood with the other three, making a gash down his arm. The blood pooled and collected below their feet, sparks flew up around them, and within a mere second, they were somewhere totally new. “It actually worked…” Yukio sounded slightly shocked. Mephisto simply nodded. “Amaimon, Mephisto, Yukio!” A man with pale skin, bright blue eyes like Rin’s encircled with a bright golden ring, and long white hair that seemed unreasonably soft, silky, and thick, ran over to them. Long skinny fingers, long nails, thin, tall beyond most, but not threatening in the least. Two horns, light grey in color, and a matching tail only a little darker in shade. “Let me see him.” Satan requested. Yukio didn’t hand him over, but made Rin visible. Satan frowned at the state Rin was in. “Rin, there’s something you should know…” A long pause, the electric eyes fell onto the meek little form.

I deep breath, and slight shiver, then finally the words continued. “I couldn’t sense it until now, but one still lives.” With those words, Rin’s eyes sparked, finally his blank stare turned into a wide-eyed trance at his genetic father. His weakness was still there, but the tiny sign of life seemed to comfort Yukio. “Wh-what…?” His voice was hoarse, but his words were easy enough to understand.

“This one… This baby that survived, it is human. A small, gentle one. I’m incredibly sorry that the demon killed the other one, but I think it was for the best… That one, likely would have not let you live through childbirth. Children need their mothers…” The words had an odd tint to them, which Rin was studying over and over in his mind to understand. Something was in the words, in the play, capturing Rin’s mind. Finally, it sparked… Guilt...? Rin swore that was what he heard in Satan’s voice. 

“They will… And with their grandfather…” Rin whispered. The white haired man’s eyes almost as large as Yukio’s own. Maybe Rin had overstepped his free will, but the demonic father seemed to be over the hill. Tears filled the demonic eyes, that should be so emotionless. Yukio seemed shocked, but before he could speak, or even protest, Rin had gotten free from his grip. Rin shakily stood, walking over to Satan. The bluenette simply collapsed against his father, his eyes closing as he finally drifted into a sleep that wouldn’t make him scream.

Yukio, was honestly shocked. “I suppose I should thank you…” Yukio muttered. “Though, you’ll have to understand, I am nowhere near open with the idea of you being near the baby yet.” He added. Satan nodded. “This chance is more than I could ever ask for…” He admitted, holding Rin’s limp body against himself. His hand softly petted over the soft, navy locks of hair. Satan softly lifted the elder twin, carrying him to the large house. Gehenna looked nothing like either of the twins expected, it looked more like a large dark version of wonderland. Odd creatures, weird houses, yet an oddly peaceful feeling… Perhaps because no one was trying to kill them, for the moment.

As they walked there were a few small houses, they still looked based in Victorian times. Straw on the roofing, worn bricks of light colors, heavy and worn down doors that hardly sealed, small windows. Yukio found it rather cute, honestly.

Rin had a peaceful look on his face, but was obviously still sad over the loss of one child. Yukio knew that they both found enough hope in the remaining baby to make it, though. Yukio would have brought them back right away, but seeing how Rin clearly needed the parent figure, he couldn’t bring himself to strip that away from his twin.

So, they’d stay here, in Gehenna until the baby was born. Yukio had honestly lost track as far as how far along Rin was… Though, he didn’t mind that. Upon laying Rin down in the Lolita style bedroom and softly closing the door, Amaimon stayed behind to watch over the young demon, Yukio and Mephisto followed Satan down to the living room. 

“I’m sure you both must have questions… I’ll try to answer any I can.” Satan said, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. “First off,” Yukio started, “since it’s a mostly human child, is there any chance Rin can die during birth? Second, how would he have birth?” Yukio asked; sitting down with a very serious tone. “There is likely some lasting damage to Rin’s body from losing one baby, and we can only guess that the second is likely weaker, so there is some risk… Though, most of it is only to the baby. As far as how and when the baby will be born, I’d like to wait as long as we can, for Rin himself to go into labor. Though, the baby will have to be removed through a C-section.” Satan explained the first two answers.

Now was Mephisto’s turn to ask questions. “Why did you allow the demon to kill the other baby?” That question was quite a sharp one, it was very clear that dispute the child not being Mephisto’s, he was perfectly ready to also be considered a father. Which, was actually to Yukio’s relief. They’d need that support… Mostly right now. “The demon lost touch with me, it completely acted on its own will. At the time, it refused any control. I was unable to stop it; I didn’t find out fast enough…” This time it was Yukio’s turn to register the guilt. Had Satan really cared? Or was this all just a twisted act to get to the baby? A most human baby. A perfect vessel. The words recoiled in Yukio’s stomach.

Though, for a moment, let us switch to see how Rin is doing. The bluenette laid in bed, a small hamster form of the green demon sat on his shoulder. Rin was on his side, holding a pillow to his chest, his tail in between his legs, and thoughts raced through his mind. His stomach was empty, but also full. Empty of food, but full of life. A small life, a small heart, tiny hands with even smaller fingers. If Rin closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could imagine holding the small little fingers. Holding the small body in his arms, a shared warmth emitting from the life rushing through the baby’s veins. 

He could imagine Yukio and Mephisto, Yukio seeming uneasy and questioning Mephisto’s proud parental assurance. “Since when did you ever raise a child?” Rin could practically hear Yukio’s voice. At that, a small, but very rambunctious laugh echoed through the halls. It managed to reach Yukio’s ears, who stood up and rushed down the hall. It was unclear to him if it was a cry, laugh, or laugh of insanity.

Upon seeing Rin, his whole body calmed down. Rin had a large smile, Amaimon was in a normal figure laying facing him. Rin was going on, and on, and on, about the little vision he had seen. Amaimon would be holding the baby, feeding it-well trying- some mystery gunk. Yukio had that, ‘This is not going to work out’ look on his face, raising a few questions, the baby also shared the expression at the bubbling purple mess, and Rin sat at the table with Kuro who was also provided a bowl. 

Yukio had ended up sitting down at the foot of the bed, listening to Rin’s silly prediction of the future life they would have. But, Rin had mentioned a white wolf sitting at the bluenette’s feet, being pet. So, he included Satan. Something Yukio was still very wary about. “Nii-san, why don’t we all rest?” Yukio offered. Rin nodded slowly. “I want everyone to lay down here.” A quick voice, unwilling to budge. “Everyone?” Yukio gulped. “Every last one of you.” Rin repeated. 

Rin laid in the middle, Amaimon’s head on his stomach as he listened to the baby and had his arms around Rin’s hips, Yukio spooned against Rin’s back, Mephisto doing the same to Amaimon, though was petting Rin’s hair. Satan, had transferred into his wolf state, curled up in between Yukio and Rin, his head rested on the hip of the bluenette. 

Finally, Rin could sleep in peace. As on, big, happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Maybe someday if I get good enough at drawing I can make official art for this and show you all how they're cuddling~ <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there has been a lot of progress in a VERY small amount of chapters, but that's because the main theme of this story will be how the brothers handle raising the child. So please don't get discouraged! Everything will be slowing down a bit from here on out until the birth!

Yukio had woken up before the others, as usual. He carefully lifted up the sleeping Rin, looking to Mephisto. “Wake up. We should leave, I don't want Rin to get overly stressed.” Mephisto woke, and agreed with the said statement. So, the three awake brothers[Mephisto, Amaimon, and Yukio] said goodbye to Satan. They then returned to their normal world. Yukio really didn't want to question why exactly they couldn't ever do that before... He was incredibly surprised on how kind Satan really was. They had a father again, it seemed. Of course, he was still weary. Unlike Rin, who had totally given in to Satan and trusted him. Yukio was worried that this could be their downfall, but it didn't seem too bad. Rin really needed the faith in someone, he had to get over the loss of one of their children. It was perhaps for the best, he could only imagine they'd fail to try to raise two... Though, he still missed the baby who might have been born. They'd never forget it, even if it died before they could meet it.

Rin had woken up why Yukio was oh-so-carefully laying him in bed, making the glasses wearing twin grunt. “Nii-san, sleep.” “I don't need any more sleep,” Rin replied stubbornly as ever. “I'm wide awake!” “Jeez... Alright. Do you feel like you could go to class? Your stomach is barely noticeable... At least, if you wear one of Mephisto's shirts again.” Rin thought for a moment but nodded. “Yeah, I can go to class. It'll be fun! I miss everyone...” Yukio couldn't help but laugh at Rin's cute reaction. “Nii-san, you're too cute.” He said, still laughing. He couldn't help it, Rin had this little puppy dog look on his face, all sad with big eyes. “Nii-san, you best get ready now or you'll be late.” Rin got up the second Yukio said that. The brunette seemed to relax, finally, he had his Rin back. The happy, headstrong, somewhat idiotic, and sweet Rin.

Yukio leaned against the wall, watching Rin brush his hair and try to get dressed at the same time... He could see it now, a kid standing next to Rin doing the same thing, Yukio knew Rin wanted to name the child after their mother, Yuri, but he wasn't so sure on the name Rin had picked out... It sounded made up, to him at least. Perhaps he'd think of one even Rin couldn't turn down. A girl's name, since Rin was incredibly sure it was going to be a little girl. Yukio was sure on one thing, no matter what, he would keep Rin alive. He loved Rin, and he wanted their child to know how amazing his bluenette twin and lover was. He knew Rin would make for an amazing role model, the way he believed everything -good or bad- deserved a chance at life. His passion, even if he wasn't the smartest... The child had Yukio for that. Rin looked back at Yukio, toothbrush in his mouth and almost done getting ready. “Oi, whatcha lookin' at?” Rin seemed a bit embarrassed, and Yukio himself blushed faintly. “S-sorry, Nii-san. I was just thinking about how cute it would be for you and the kid to be rushing and getting ready for school...” Yukio swooned, he really was gonna be a father like the Old Man... Not totally surprising.

Rin laughed, a cutely obnoxious laugh. Everything was how he wanted it now. He had Yukio, he had Mephisto, Amaimon, Satan, and he and his twin's baby. Rin was on top of the world. He had his family, his friends, and everything he could dream for. He was a bit emotional because hearing Yukio explain how he thought they'd get ready, Rin began to cry. “N-Nii-san!?” Yukio was clearly worried, but Rin shook his head. The tears were happy ones, which made Yukio sigh, hugging his blue haired twin. Only for the fiery red head, Shura, to bust into their room. “Rin! You better get your ass movin'! I'm not letting you be cooped up in here by that monster! You poor baby~ You need to have fresh air~!” Shura was deemed the godmother, which lately she seemed more and more excited about. She took her job seriously! Rin got into a laughing mess, being nuzzled by Shura. “I'm okay! Yukio is letting me go to school today!” Rin said.

So, Yukio stayed behind to clear their room. It needed it. In fact, he decided on cleaning the whole dorm. Rin went to class, laughing with his friends, visiting with Shiemi, and just feeling normal again. He was happy for the events, but he did miss his friends. He missed going to class with them, butting heads with Bon, and Izumo's constant teasing. She was good, deep down... Like really deep down! She was Rin's friend, too, though. “Rin, why don't we all come by after school?” Bon suggested, Shiemi nodding to show she agreed. “Hm, sure! I don't think Yukio would mind.” Rin said. “Man, I totally lost my opportunity. Ah! My heart is broken! Izumo, Shiemi! You surely know this pain, the pain of losing your crush!” Shima yelled dramatically. “Huh?” Rin looked between Bon and Shima. “Rin!? You didn't know!?” Bon was shocked. “Know what..?” Rin questioned, a bit nervous. “Shima had a huge crush on you!” “N-no way!” Rin held his hands up, waving them around. “There's no way he did! I would have noticed!” “You never did, I dropped so many hints.” The pink haired male seemed to slump in his seat. “I-I'm sorry Shima!” Rin yelled, tearing up. Bon, Shima, Shiemi, and the others all quickly tried to calm the pregnant demon. “R-Rin we were just teasing! Shima crushes on everyone!” “Yeah, I crush on everyone! It's okay if one got away!” Rin slowly calmed down, now a bit embarrassed that he'd reacted that way.

Soon, the school day ended and everyone was let out. As planned, all the friends came and visited with the Okumura brothers. They all ended up helping out Yukio clean, why Rin made dinner for everyone. Amaimon served as a taste tester, Mephisto simply 'coached' them. In other words, he didn't raise a pink-gloved finger to help. He was there, keeping a close eye on Rin, though. Throughout every step, Mephisto stood behind Rin, prepared to catch him at any moment. Mephisto usually wouldn't act this way, instead just poking a few things to get some action going, but he honestly had fallen for Rin. So, he wanted to protect the small demon. Rin soon finished cooking, setting the table and serving all the food, which was right on time for the friends of his all flocked into the kitchen. “Man! I'm hungry!” Bon said, stretching out. “It looks good, Nii-san.” Rin was praised by Yukio, as usual. Though it seemed special everytime to Rin, who smiled widely as his tail wagged behind him. “Let's eat!” Shima said, they sat down and said the quick, “Thank you for the meal!” prayer, then all began to eat. Laughter, stories, and a bit of bickering were heard throughout the time spent eating together. Everyone had a good time, everyone seemed excited for the baby too. It was comforting to Rin, who was worried he'd have to stay out of school. He shouldn't have doubted his friends, he knew that for sure now.

Soon everyone left, except Bon who stayed behind to help clean up after them all eating. “Rin, you and Mr. Okumura really love each other, huh?” He questioned, causing both Yukio and Rin to look at him curiously. Rin's response seemed to surprise even Bon, though. “Of course, I do. I might have been the one to protect Yukio from his childhood fears, and he might be my kid brother, but Yukio is the real hero. He's very brave, which makes me proud of him. He used to be so timid, sickly and scared so easily. But now, he's strong. I hate that he sometimes cannot open up to people because of it, but I see him slowly becoming himself around other people. Yukio and I have been together through so much. I miss the old man, and I hate that he died, but he left me Yukio. He left me a chance to really, and truly, be close to Yukio. There was a whole other side of Yukio that I was unaware of when we were kids, but now, I can truly say I know him. I love Yukio very much, he is both my brother and someone I cherish greatly. I want to protect him, and I'm willing to give everything for him.” Yukio, dispute his usual persona around Bon, teared up at his twin's words. “Nii-san...” Rin jumped when he noticed the tears in Yukio's eyes, and Bon was shocked as well. Bon gave a smile to the two, “Then I have no reason to dislike your baby at all.” “What do you mean?” “Because, your kid is gonna be born of real love. They'll be amazing!” Bon said, giving thumbs up to the couple.

Rin had gotten emotional again, eyes tearing up. “I-idiot!” He yelled, gently hitting Bon's arm. “Why are you calling me an idiot!?” Bon asked defensively but laughed when Rin hugged him. “Don't say stuff like that, you're gonna make me even more of an emotional wreck!” “You're such a woman, Nii-san.” Yukio teased. Bon patted Rin's head, who slowly let him go. “Thank you, Bon,” Rin said, smiling softly. “The baby will call you Uncle Bon!” Rin was very sure of this, which caused a dark blush to flood onto Bon's face. “J-jeez. Could've asked...” “You don't wanna?” “I-I do!” So it was settled, Bon was 'Uncle Bon', Shura was 'S-mom' she had chosen that herself, Shiemi was 'Auntie', and the others would get their own nicknames in time. Yukio would be 'Papa', Rin would be 'Mama' much to his displease, Amaimon would be 'Daddy', and Mephisto would be 'Dad'. The four brothers had decided the baby would know Yukio and Rin were it's maternal parents, but would be taught that Mephisto and Amaimon were also it's parents. Rin seemed very happy of the bond they had fall formed. He fondly looked back at the time he hated Amaimon, and Yukio disliked Mephisto and the green demon, and the Twins would fight and bicker none stop, and swore to kill Satan... They didn't have to be like that anymore. They were a family again. No one was going to take that from them. Rin knew he'd fight to keep it from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another chapter down! I am extremely sorry for the wait. As said earlier, I have had surgery [which was my first, so this is all a bit worse on me] so I've only recently been able to sit down and really write a quality chapter. I had written this once before, and the chapter was rushed due to my state; so Rin had the baby in that chapter. I found that extremely rushed and just a no go. So I've decided, I'm going to have at least six more chapters of pregnancy fun times! A few side stories will branch out, and unveil a plot against the twins! Oh no! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's more laid back, fun, and cute. I just wanted to start bringing Rin's friends more into the story! Bon, being the first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for taking so long!

A few months had passed by, everything was calm and easy going. Konekomaru, Bon, and Shima tended to hang out and tease Rin over it a lot. Izumo, Shura, and Shiemi all worked together to help the clueless Yukio on getting baby furniture, and Mephisto and Amaimon kept a close watch on Rin. His stomach still wasn't too big, wearing loose clothing you wouldn't notice. It was a small curve, and Yukio loved to tease Rin about it.

 

But, Rin's morning sickness was starting to get pretty bad. Some days he'd throw up hourly, even waking up to do it, other days there would be nothing. Most days was a mix between the two. Rin was pretty miserable about that, uncomfortable almost constantly. Yukio, having gone doctor mode, told Rin to just stay at home and stay relaxed. He didn't want to stress out the bluenette over the school, mostly since Rin was proving that it was beginning to really drain him of energy.

 

Being pregnant was tough, no doubt, but Rin loved every second. Even throwing up his guts, because he knew _why_ he was doing it. He was doing it because he loved Yukio, and the baby, more than anything. Mephisto had to leave, but Amaimon was told not to let Rin leave his sight for long. Rin didn't complain, liking the company. Amaimon and Mephisto had fallen deeply in love, just like the twins. Mephisto had suggested he and Amaimon simply be uncles since they didn't want the baby getting confused. Rin was bummed at first until he learned of how close the other two had gotten, and understood. So, he was perfectly happy with it now.

 

There wasn't really anything Rin didn't like about being pregnant, besides the sore back. He was always uncomfortable due to it, but he didn't mind too much. He and Yukio had a specific way they'd lay that would make Rin very comfortable, and give him an excuse to keep Yukio in bed longer. Rin had grown a habit of humming why doing most things, cooking, washing dishes, anything really. Yukio had once asked him what started it and was quite pleased by Rin's answer. “The baby really likes it when I hum.” Yukio couldn't help but swoon over it. It was such a cute thing to hear.

 

Yukio had decided to bring Rin outside, on a snowy afternoon. “Rin, you know, our birthday is today.” He whispered. “Of course, I know, Yukio. I can't forget your birthday, even if I forget mine.” Rin smiled softly. “Come on.” “Where are we going?” “You'll see, Nii-san.” Yukio laughed softly, guiding Rin out into the chilly weather. He had already bundled the bluenette up as much as he could. A long sleeve shirt, thin jacket, then heavy jacket, scarf, snow boots, a knitted hat, and mittens. He didn't want Rin getting sick.

 

The twins walked through the snow, stopping under a large tree. “What's this?” Rin questioned, tilting his head slightly. “Do you remember, when you first told me how you felt? It was here.” Yukio smiled softly at Rin, who was blushing and looking around fondly. He remembered beautifully.

 

..

 

“Nii-san! Wait up!” Yukio called, following his nervous acting twin. “I don't see why you couldn't have just told me this in the dorms.” Yukio huffed, coming to a stop under some big tree. Cherry blossoms were falling from it, giving off a sweet scent. “I know we've been dating for a few weeks now, and you know I like you, and all...” Rin trailed off, rubbing his fingers against the bark of the tree, looking away from Yukio. “What is it, Rin?” Yukio was really worried right now. Was Rin trying to break up with him? He prayed that wasn't what this was.

 

“Well, recently I've been thinking...” Rin trailed off, his tail swishing slowly. Now Yukio was getting really nervous, on the brink of tears. “I think, I like you more than like...” Rin took a deep breath, turning and facing Yukio. Tears were in his blue eyes, the bright green grass, pastel pink petals falling slowly behind him. It made him look beautiful, in Yukio's eyes. “Yukio, I _love_ you.” This was the first time Rin had used those words, so Yukio knew it was serious. The teal eyes grew wide, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I love you too, Nii-san.” He said, quickly moving over to Rin he lifted him up, spinning him around as he took his twin into a kiss.

 

They had kept it a secret before, but right now, Yukio wanted everyone to know. So, he didn't care that many girls were glaring at Rin, and many boys were looking at them shocked. He loved Rin, and Rin loved him back. He wanted everyone to know, no one could come between them.

 

..

 

“Nii-san...” Why Rin was remembering, Yukio had taken his hands. “I know the cherry blossoms aren't out, and it's not as pretty here as it was, but...” The brunette took a deep breath, letting go of one of Rin's hands to dig something out of his pocket. He then leaned over, whispering his question into Rin's ear, “Rin Okumura, I love you more than anything else in this world. I will fight for you, and I will stay by your side forever. Our baby, even though it's still yet to be born, will be the embodiment of our love. But, Nii-san, I was hoping... Would you marry me?”

 

Maybe it was the pregnancy, maybe it was the sweet words, maybe it was the extreme happiness Rin felt, or perhaps it might've been all of that, but Rin burst into tears. “Of course.” He said, hugging onto Yukio tightly, who lifted him up and was about to spin them before Rin warned him he might throw up if he did, so the brunette swayed them instead. “I didn't even get to give you the ring and you're already a blubbering mess...” Yukio laughed softly, setting his twin down to softly clean the tears from his face.

 

Yukio slipped the simple ring onto Rin's finger, and a matching one on his own. They were simple bands, with a small blue stone embedded in Yukio's, and a teal one is Rin's. They were simple, but Rin thought they were more beautiful than the most extravagant ones because they were theirs. “Shiemi said we should have a stone matching the others eye color, I thought it was a little cheesy-” “It's perfect.” Rin cut Yukio off, pressing their lips together in a short and sweet kiss.

 

“I mean, we can't really officially tie the knot until we're older, but even so, to me we are married,” Yukio explained rather shyly. Rin gave a soft laugh, kissing his twin's nose. “So, I guess when I fill out those medical charts I've gotta choose married, huh?” Yukio laughed softly, kissing Rin's neck affectionately. “I guess you do.” He whispered, petting the soft blue hair as they stood there in a long embrace.

 

Once it got a little too chilly, they returned to the dorms, Rin still rubbing away tears from his face. “I love you, Yukio.” He whispered, said other leaned down and then softly kissed Rin's nose. “C'mon, you're cold.” He whispered. Rin didn't need to hear the words in return, he already knew.

 

Rin and Yukio headed into the house, the mole covered twin went upstairs and got the bath full of hot water why the bluenette stripped off the many layers of clothing. “Yukio, can we get the rings wet?” “Yeah, I had a feeling you wouldn't ever want to take it off so I made sure it was okay to get them wet. Just remember to dry it anyways!” Yukio called from upstairs, making Rin smile brightly.

 

Yukio soon came downstairs, just in his boxers. “Do you wanna get in with me, then?” “Mhm, I can rub your back since it's been bothering you,” Yukio mumbled, having Rin get on him piggy back style. Lately getting up and down the stairs was getting hard, so Yukio had told Rin this was required. Though, Rin had a feeling his twin just wanted to do it.

 

Upon getting into the warm bathroom, Yukio helped Rin strip off, then put his clothes in a basket, and finally removed his underwear and put it in a different basket with his own clothes. “Nii-san, come on,” Yukio mumbled, helping Rin into the bath. The bluenette's balance wasn't too good since his stomach had gotten to a point where he can't see his feet to well, so Yukio decided to help him out. They then sat in the bath together, a little awkwardly but they managed it nonetheless.

 

Yukio did as he said he would, rubbing Rin's back softly to relax him. “Today is a good day, Yukio...” Rin whispered, smiling to his twin. “That is it, Nii-san,” Yukio whispered, softly kissing Rin's neck. “Hnn, don't do that... I can't do anything sexually appealing with a big tummy.” Rin whined softly. “That's far from true, Nii-san... Being all pregnant by me makes you all the more attractive.” Yukio whispered, continuing to kiss down Rin's neck with open mouth kisses. “Yuki...” Rin breathed out, blushing faintly. “Are you that horny..?” “I'm always horny, Nii-san.” “Good point...”

 

Rin slipped around, facing Yukio to take him in a deep kiss. “Mph-” Yukio had slipped his tongue into the bluenette's mouth, making Rin shiver and wrap his arms around the mole covered twin's neck, moving into his lap. Yukio's hands trailed down Rin's sides, slowly his fingers brushed against the base of Rin's tail, making him moan into the kiss. “St-stop...” He slowly broke the kiss, shaking his head at Yukio with a soft laugh. “I don't think I'd last without fainting,” Rin mumbled. Yukio looked at him worriedly, but Rin shook his head. “I'm just tired, it's okay, worry wart.” He whispered, kissing Yukio's temple. “Come on, let's get out.” Yukio gently lifted Rin up, getting out with him.

 

He sat his twin down on the counter, gently drying him off. Rin had a blush as Yukio did, being very gentle. “I-I can do it...” Rin assured him. “I know, but I want to treat you special today. You haven't been feeling good, and today we made a big step in our relationship, so just let me pamper you, okay? You deserve it... I can imagine it's hard-” “Stop that... I know what you're doing, Yukio. I'm going to make it, it's okay. You can cherish the moments we have together, but don't do it because you're in fear I'll die during childbirth... Okay?” Rin took Yukio's hands, pulling him close. “I will fight as hard as I can to stay with you, for both of my babies.” Rin softly teased. Yukio gave a gentle chuckle, kissing Rin's cheek. “I'm sorry, Nii-san.”

 

..

 

Though, in the next few weeks, Rin got even more uncomfortable and weak. His stomach was noticeable, but nothing too big. He was almost constantly sick to his stomach, running fevers, and just not feeling good. Yukio had deemed him bed ridden. Rin couldn't stand it. He also couldn't stand, so there was nothing keeping him from listening to doctor's orders. Yukio was getting more and more worried, nervous for Rin's safety. “Calm down, worry wart...” Rin whispered one night, feeling Yukio trying to quietly cry. “You're awake?” Yukio sounded startled. “I can't sleep, the baby can tell you're stressed,” Rin whispered, looking up at his twin from where his head laid on his chest.

 

“Why are you crying?” Rin asked gently, setting his cold hand on Yukio's cheek to try and comfort him, but it just seemed to make him cry harder. “Nii-san, you're getting so weak... I'm scared... I'm so scared.” “Hush, you're not going to loose me that easy. Stop acting like it.” Rin scolded, going to moving up he gave Yukio a deep kiss. “I'm just tired. You try lugging around twenty extra pounds focused on your stomach and see how you feel. Plus with a little baby pushing against your stomach.” Rin snickered. “Stop giving me those puppy eyes, I love every second of it, Yukio. Because it's _our_ baby.

 

Rin's words seemed to calm Yukio, who breathed out. “Let's sleep,” Rin whispered. “I love you so much, Rin.” “I love you too, now stop trying to kill me off in your dreams,” Rin grumbled, but his words were kind and reassuring to Yukio nonetheless. The mole-y twin smiled softly, holding Rin close before he finally fell asleep. Both getting a good night's rest for the first time in a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Looks like Rin is getting pretty weak, but he's damn determined to live!  
> After all, he has to care for both his babies~  
> That being Yukio, and the actual baby.


	8. Nothing as it Seems

Over the past few days, Rin had come to complain more and more about being stuck in bed all day. Though, also in those days, he's had less will to actually move. Rin was tired, and it was clear the pregnancy was taking its toll on him. After all, his body had taken a massive amount of damage upon losing the one child, and the baby was likely to be born weak due to that as well. It was just a question of how weak, but no matter what Yukio knew he was going to stay by Rin's side. He loved the baby, too!

Mephisto and Amaimon rarely left Rin's side now. Literally. Mephisto still had his job, but Amaimon became glued to the bluenette. It was his job, self-given, to make sure Rin was okay. Amaimon had come to care deeply for Rin. After all, before Yukio got his tail, they had bonded incredibly.

\--

Rin had just failed another test, so he and Yukio were having yet another fight. The navy-haired demon was sitting on the roof of the dorm building, crying his sapphire eyes out. Amaimon happened upon the other demon in this state, staring at him with a bored expression. "Yo." He said simply. Rin jumped when he heard the forest king's voice, jumping to his feet and grabbing his sword. "Piss off!" The navy-haired hissed. "Why are you crying?" "What- What does it matter to you!?" Rin was caught off guard by Amaimon's sudden seeming worry. "Because, you are a part of my family. The family takes care of the family." "Since when did you give a fuck about family?"

The subject was changed, "Rin, are you and Yukio dating?" The bluenette blinked a few times, staring with wide eyes. "Who... How did you know?" "You're sad. You don't tend to get sad over anyone but Yukio." Amaimon shrugged. Was he that easily read..? Rin shook the thoughts from his head. "So what if we are?" "Nothing of it, I just wanted to know why you were crying. That answered my question." Amaimon sat down next to his half-brother, who had calmed down in this time. "No, no... It's not Yukio's fault. I failed a test, and he got disappointed. Which makes it my own." Rin stared up at the starry sky with a sigh. At that moment, Amaimon couldn't help but stare at him.

He was... He was defending someone who upset him? Rin was well over powerful enough to destroy Yukio, and that would be a demon's nature -mostly one of Rin's status- to simply snuff out any who oppose him. Yet, he loved Yukio, who wasn't even a demon yet; thus had no status at all. Amaimon couldn't help but find that incredibly deep. Could he learn to love so purely, if he was around the Okumura..?

\--

Since that day, Amaimon had always shown interest in Rin. They stopped fighting, but upon Yukio getting his tail it seemed their bridge had broken. But, finally, it was back. Rin and Amaimon were close now, they both deeply loved their mates and each other. Sure, Rin loved Yukio above all others, and Amaimon loved Mephisto above all others. That didn't mean they still couldn't love each other. Yukio didn't show much interest in Mephisto sexually, same of Rin and Amaimon, but they still all had their careful bonds.

So, seeing that Rin was beginning to experience pain as his body tried very hard to adjust to the baby, Amaimon wanted to be close to him. He wanted to make the pain go away. Rin would cry, sometimes even moan and scream in pain, some days he'd be fine. His body was having trouble healing, he couldn't use his flames with the baby already in a weak state. Though, this was making Rin sick.

The navy haired boy had already told them and made it very clear if they had to choose they would pick the baby to save. Though, Yukio would yell at him for saying that. He would yell and beg Rin to change his mind, but always be silenced by sweet words, "Yuki, I've lived a happy life. Have I not? I have you, Amaimon, Mephisto, and I will get to meet our baby. Even if just for a little bit. I don't want to sacrifice the baby, who's never known love and happiness, for myself. Please understand, Yuki. I love you so much, and you will be a wonderful dad, so I'm trusting you..."

Yukio was having the worst time with this emotionally, a weighing loom of depression threatening to bite into him. Loosing Rin would likely wreck Yukio. Which is likely why the navy chose to save the baby. That baby would give Yukio a reason. Just like Rin when Shiro died, had become Yukio's reason to stay strong. Rin was very adult about it, but his little brother couldn't come to terms that it is possible they'd have to choose.

He just prayed, to any god that would listen, for Rin to survive this...

\--

Rin was over the nine-month line, his body was adjusted, and now he was somewhat pain-free. He'd still get twinges of pain, some days he'd sob but those were uncommon, and he always had the classic pregnant back ache. Everything seemed to be going uphill for them now. Rin's stomach was small, but noticeable now. It was clear to Mephisto the baby girl would be small. Rin was overjoyed finding out it was a girl, but of course, he'd love a boy too.

"Yukio!" Rin laughed as his twin wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind. Rin was currently –trying- to cook the four brothers dinner. That wasn't working out too well. Still, he continued to chop the vegetables and put them in the pot of curry. "Nii-san, do you think it'll be soon?" Yukio asked curiously. Demons could take anywhere from nine months to a year, before having a baby. It was all based on power and such. Seeing the baby was more human, Mephisto felt it wouldn't be longer than ten months. Which meant, Rin would likely be the only one to know when. "Mhm, soon," Rin answered softly, making Yukio's eyes widened. Usually, Rin would answer 'not yet', so he couldn't help but grin like a fool.

Seeing Rin moving around, regaining his strength, made Yukio ecstatic about the days to come. He couldn't wait to see a little baby who resembled them both laying in her crib. This had started out as something Yukio _dreaded_ , then he looked forward to it, regretted it, dreaded it again, and now finally he was truly happy about it.

Rin gave a gentle laugh when Yukio rested his forehead on his shoulder, leaning against his twin and playing with his soft brown locks. "Yuki, I can't cook why you're cuddling me." "Want some help, then?" "Sure." Rin gave Yukio a sweet smile. "Of course, Nii-san." So, the two of them began preparing the dinner. They had to stop many times, Yukio needing probably seven bandaids before they were finished. Still, Rin was grateful for his help. After all, his back was getting sore.

"Nii-san, she's gonna be a twinless twin," Yukio said randomly, making Rin look over to him. "Huh?" The navy asked. "It means she was a twin, but her twin didn't make it," Yukio explained, not expecting the reaction he got from Rin; who stopped mid-stir as tears began dripping down his face. "Oh, Rin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Yukio walked over to Rin quickly, cupping his face. Rin sniffled, shaking his head. "I know the baby is okay, Yuki... Cause, he's probably with Shiro... Right?" Yukio nodded, offering a smile. He'd let Rin think what he wished, after all, it wasn't right to tell him otherwise when he wished for the same thing. "Of course. So, why are you crying?" "I'm just really thankful that you made it... I remember Shiro saying you were really weak..." Rin sniffled, and Yukio couldn't help but hug his pregnant lover. "You're so precious, Nii-san... God, I love you." Rin smiled, hugging his twin in return.

"Yukio, what's that noise?" Rin asked curiously, hearing a scratching at the door. "Huh..? Is it Kuro?" Yukio asked Rin, walking to the door. "Nu-uh, he's asleep upstairs." Rin continued with the food, soon turning off the stove and slipping his apron off to join Yukio at the door. "Rin, Yukio." A familiar voice. Satan stood in his wolf form, tail wagging as he looked upon his sons fondly. "Oh! You didn't say you were visiting!" Rin seemed happy, his tail wagging almost as fast as Satan's. "Come on, it's cold outside!" He rushed the wolf inside. "Thank you. Rin, it's very close to the time you are to have your baby, isn't it?" Rin nodded happily at the question, laughing softly. " _Very_!" "It's a shame I most likely won't be able to be here when it happens." "It's okay, I know you would if you could." Rin offered a sweet smile.

"Ah, yes, but that's not exactly why." Rin tilted his head to the side curiously. "What do you mean..?" "You see, Yukio and your brothers aren't going to let me," Satan said simply. "Why not-" Yukio's question was cut off, Satan lunged at Rin and bit down hard on the demon's neck. Rin fell back onto his ass, holding his hand to the heavily bleeding wound. All the stress causing him to begin feeling contractions. "Y-Yuki.." Rin cried out. Satan ran out faster than Yukio could begin to shoot him.

Once the wolf was out of sight, Yukio rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a towel, pressing it to the bite that was bleeding heavily. "What's all the noise..?" A tired Amaimon hummed as he walked into the room, but upon the scent of labor and blood got to him he was wide awake. "Shit." He didn't ask what happened, Yukio's face made it clear he just wanted to focus on Rin. Who, was beginning to complain of being light headed. "Get Mephisto _now_." Yukio's voice dripped with venom as he quickly scooped his twin up and brought him to the room they had already designated for emergencies like this.

\--

It took Yukio a while to get the bleeding under control enough to stitch the wound and bandage it. By then, Rin was tensing up and whimpering at a set time. They were close together, so Yukio estimated he was between six and seven. Well, if he were a girl. They'd have to remove the baby through a c-section since there wasn't any way for it to come out otherwise.

"Yukio, what happened?" Mephisto had pulled Yukio to the side, finally asking. "Satan fucking betrayed us." Yukio snarled. "He came here, acting all nice, and then bit Rin. He knew what he was doing, and I think he wanted to get Rin to go into labor." Yukio clenched the bloodied towel in his hand, he was about to throw it away. "I see..." Mephisto frowned. "I never thought that father would do such a thing, not after all this..." Mephisto sighed, looking into the room where Amaimon sat holding Rin's hand.

\--

Roughly two hours. Two hours before Rin was begging for the pain to stop, crying and shaking as his body –now weak from blood loss- ached. "Now, Yukio. We'll have to use his sword since any normal wound would heal long before you can get this done correctly." Yukio nodded, biting hard onto his lip. "He's too weak for us to put him under, Mephisto." Yukio's eyes widened when the purple demon simply looked at him sadly. "I _can't_." Yukio choked at the mere idea. "You have no choice. He'll die and the baby will too if you don't." Yukio trembled.

He took a deep breath, removing the sword from its sheath. Rin's and his own flames coated their bodies, "Hurry." Mephisto nodded toward Rin. "Just make the cut and sheath it." Yukio gave a careful nod. "Amaimon, do not let go of Rin's hand." "I won't."

The screams were horrid, Rin was trying his hardest to hold back, but it was obviously beyond painful. Rin drew quieter the longer it went on until soon he merely had his eyes closed and was panting heavily. His skin pale from the blood loss, but he was now stitched up. It was finally over. The baby cried softly, causing the sapphire eyes to slowly open. "Yuki..?" A weak, pitiful voice. "She's perfectly healthy, Nii-san. Here, I'll help you." Rin's body was already healing, his stomach back to its usual size. The only thing that wasn't healed was the cut from his sword, which would take some time.

Yukio gently laid the baby in Rin's arms, who couldn't stop smiling with tears rolling down his face. "Yukio... What did you want to name her..?" "Amaya. Remember, Nii-san?" "Of course. How could I ever forget?" Tired eyes looked up into teal ones, "The first time I said 'I love you' was when it was raining, we were cuddled up, and so unsure..." Yukio grabbed Rin's hand, seeing him getting a little weaker. "I'm tired, Yuki," Rin whispered softly. "I know, Nii-san. Could you try to stay up anyways? Just for a little bit longer." Yukio quietly begged, feeling tears stinging at his eyes. "Just... A little." Rin mumbled, his beautiful sapphire eyes, shared by a baby girl with dark chocolate brown hair and a few moles, closed.

Yukio watched as Rin slowly faded in and out, with a final smile and soft nuzzle to Amaya, the navy haired male's chest stopped moving, and the baby girl began to cry. Yukio choked back tears, but the sobs shook his body anyways. Amaimon and Mephisto stood away, the purple male hugging the green demon close. Amaimon had to cover his mouth with his hand, wanting to scream as tears silently fell down his own face. Mephisto couldn't look, he knew he'd cry if he did. Right now, his eyes were only filled with tears. "Nii-san, please, you've gotta wake up... Come on, stay awake a little longer. Don't fall asleep yet..." Yukio sobbed, falling to his knees next to the bed.

"He's not asleep, Yukio. You know that." " _Satan_." Yukio snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! All along, Satan was only using this! Or was he!? Does he really just want the baby to use as the perfect vessel!? Or did he have some worse motive!? Will Amaya have any sickness?! Who can say! side note: I'm playing around with the idea that Amaya would be unable to walk, but I wanted some opinions on that first. So, would it be good? Due to Rin and Yukio's such close blood her legs could be affected and thus, she has a problem where they're too weak to be used. [sort of like Shiemi in that one episode, but for a different reason.]
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> !!IMPORTANT!!: 
> 
> Oh, in all seriousness, I have to clue if I'll bring Rin back or not. I would really love to hear some opinions on if I should, or not. Seeing that I really want this story to be one that is well liked.
> 
> I've got two basic plans depending on which I go with. Him living, or dying, that is. 
> 
> 1) If he dies, I think I'll be inputting a lot of flashbacks of how they got together and such, a depressed Yukio, but still good father just trying to make it.
> 
> 2) If he lives, the story will be more upbeat and cute. Along with an addition of Usamaro. I might add him to both versions, though!
> 
> Both will make the story VERY different! So, please give me some -polite- input on what you think I should go with!~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ kudos? aaaah i know its not much to some people but its really amazing to me!  
> thank you all~!

“My, my, Yukio. Do not hiss at me like that.” Satan sat in front of his son, not even caring about the guns that were pointed at him. “This isn’t real, Yukio.” The wolf added. Yukio’s eyes grew wide. “What..?” “When I showed up, you passed out. I’m showing you what will happen if you let Rin give birth here. It’s not going to be me who attacks him, it’s any number of different demons. Look, I know it was harsh to show you such a thing, but I _need_ you to understand that he’s _not safe_ here.”

 

The room around Yukio faded to black, along with Rin and their baby. “Listen to me, Yukio. We need to bring him back into Gehenna in exactly a month.” Satan warned his son. “I… I’m sorry, I should have known you wouldn’t do such a thing to Rin.” Yukio frowned. “Thank you, for telling me this… I wouldn’t have listened if you didn’t show me…” He bit his lip. “Now, Yukio, wake up. Rin’s having some trouble holding you up.”

 

With a flash, Yukio’s eyes snapped open. Rin had his apron on, Satan had just walked into the dorms, and Yukio was currently limp in Rin’s arms. “Y-Yukio..!? Are you okay?” His pregnant twin looked so scared, Yukio stood up and simply grabbed Rin. He held the navy haired male close, tears running down his face. “I’m so sorry, Nii-san… I almost got you killed.” Rin blinked a bit, looking up at Yukio but he returned the embrace.

 

“Yuki, what did you see..? You just fainted.” “Satan showed me what would happen if you gave birth here, we need to take you to Gehenna when you start going into labor, okay? Demons are going to try to hunt you down and kill the baby.” “Wh-why..?” Now, Satan began to explain. “Because, they want you as their mate. The baby is a threat, the sooner it’s killed the sooner you go into a new heat. Which, is the best time for a demon to mark you and thus; attack Yukio.”

 

Rin suddenly was feeling weak, which made Yukio hold him up instead. “It’s okay, Rin, we’re going to make sure you and the baby are safe.” He kissed Rin’s cheek. Rin nodded slowly, holding onto Yukio. “Satan, will she look like that?” The wolf nodded, walking over he softly nuzzled Rin’s stomach. “She will.” “Then, her name will definitely be Amaya.” Rin’s eyes sparkled a bit, looking up at Yukio. “Amaya Okumura…” He smiled widely. “I love it.” Rin nodded at the name, very pleased with it. The moly twin chuckled softly, kissing Rin’s cheek.

 

“Satan, do you think the baby will be alright?” Satan nodded. “She will likely have some form of medical issue, simply seeing the concerning fact that your blood is almost the same.” Yukio and Rin nodded. “Well, she was beautiful and looked healthy, so whatever it is, we can handle it,” Yukio assured his twin. Rin smiled brightly, nodding. “Yeah! So, do you know when she’ll be due, Satan?” “You’re around halfway through nine months, so I’m estimating early in your tenth.” The wolf explained. Rin whined a little. “Yeah but my back is already killing me! She’s sure taking her time.” He gave a huff of breath.

 

“Yuki, I feel a little bad right now, actually…” Rin mumbled, nuzzling his twin. “Nii-san, you strained yourself catching me, didn’t you? Come on…” Yukio sighed, lifting up his twin bridal style. It was surprisingly easy, even pregnant his twin was rather light. Maybe it was just the demonic strength Yukio had acquired, but Rin had always been pretty skinny. Yet he had those lovely thighs- no. Bad Yukio. This is no time to be getting horny when your lover is NINE MONTHS PREGNANT. Then again, he’s just so cute… Okay, now you just wanna cuddle him to death.

 

You’re so doing that. Yukio’s inner thoughts soon ended, carrying the bluenette up the stairs and into their shared room. He laid him down on the bed, snuggling up close to him. “Y-Yukio, I made food-“Later.” “D-dammit..!” Rin sighed but soon gave up. He knew his moly twin was probably pretty terrified. Rin would be if he had seen Yukio die… So, even though he was getting a little hungry, he decided a nap would be fine… The food wouldn’t get _that_ cold.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Roughly a week had gone by, Yukio was still clingy as all hell. Apparently Rin’s scent gave off something to his twin that he’d go into labor soon; so instincts were all on high alert. He had actually almost shot Amaimon’s head off… Twice. Rin was doing alright, he was cheery as usual. It was now that Yukio was thinking all this over in his mind constantly. Could he really handle a baby..? No. Stop thinking like that. Of course, he could! Hopefully… Fuck… What if he was a bad dad?

 

Yukio’s mind had been spinning in circles, he’d either wish death upon the wait for the baby or beg it to take longer. He was desperately reading as many things about parenting as he could. He swore he had it down but… Holy shit was he scared. His mind drifted, this would be so much easier if Shiro was still… No, he couldn’t think like that right now. Rin needed him. Amaya needed them _both_. He just had to keep telling himself that. Mostly as the day kept creeping closer, closer, closer, and fucking closer.

 

Holy shit, could he really do this? Being a father was a huge thing! Why was he flipping out so much now!? Yukio had somewhere during his thoughts slipped into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. “Focus…” He mumbled to himself. He had asked Rin to marry him, they were going to have a baby, and they were going to be a _family_. How could he regret this? He didn’t. Not a bit. He was just nervous.

 

It was then he remembered, seemingly years ago, when Rin and he had shared their first time… He smiled at the memory, deciding to let it bubble up into his mind.

 

Sweet, slow, gentle, and deep kisses were shared between the twins. Yukio was laying down on the bed, only left in his underwear. Rin was sitting in his lap, leaning down and returning those deep kisses with precious red stained cheeks. The bluenette’s shirt was unbuttoned, hanging halfway down his arms, his knees pressed together over Yukio’s chest, shyly trying to hide.

 

Yukio didn’t understand why he tried to hide, he was beautiful… Those big sapphire eyes full of love and innocence, that messy navy hair which was so soft to tangle his fingers in, soft lips which he could melt against, and this oddly sweet taste that Yukio wanted to never forget.

 

His tongue was tracing over sharp teeth slowly, just delicately learning his precious twin’s mouth. They wanted to take this slow. This wasn’t sex. This was their first time, and they wanted it to be so fucking beautiful. Yukio adored the little noises Rin made as he just slightly put pressure up against him. The littler twin was so soft, so _warm_. It was easy to get lost in the kiss, though the bluenette had to break it to desperately gasp and try to catch his breath.

 

It was then Yukio flipped them, leaving delicate open mouthed kisses down his twin’s jaw and neck. “I-I love you, Yuki…” Those soft, gentle, warm words were filled with so much honesty, Yukio felt every time Rin said them he was worshiping him. The moly twin didn’t feel worthy of the worship, his twin was far purer… Far kinder.

 

He couldn’t, he _wouldn’t_ understand why the order was so sure Rin would become evil. This delicate little thing, who’s heart is so big and has room to show so much love to so many things… A sharp gasp, Yukio had slipped his middle finger deep inside his twin’s tight entrance. He didn’t want to hurt him, so he was slow, gentle even, just trying to get him ready. His mind wandered back, seeing those tears pricking in his twin’s eyes as he pressed in a second finger.

 

 _How could they not see your beauty?_ He asked himself. He stared into those eyes, those sapphire eyes which showed so much vulnerability, so much _trust_. He trusted him with his life, he would trust Yukio even if he pressed a knife to his skin… Yukio couldn’t understand it. _Why? Why don’t they see how amazing you are?_

 

He rested his forehead on the bluenette’s shoulder, softly kissing there as he continued to stretch the squirming boy’s hole. Yukio curled his fingers up, earning a sweet little mewl. “There you go, Nii-san… Relax, shh.” Yukio whispered, continuing to rub into that spot. Rin’s legs spread just a bit, panting now.

 

Yukio’s mind returned to reality, still staring off into the mirror, but now Rin’s reflection was there, too. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and a cute little smile on his face why his tail lazily swayed behind his body. “Yuki, you thinking about the past again?” He sounded so sweet, the moly twin just wanted to never let him go. To hear more of that tone. “Just a little.” He admitted, moving over to his twin. Yukio gently wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist, resting his chin on top of his head, sighing against the navy locks.

 

“I love you, Rin.” He whispered. “I love you, too, Yukio,” Rin whispered in return. The brunet couldn’t help but smile, sway their bodies slowly as he heard his twin beginning to hum. Yukio let out a soft sigh, kissing his twins forehead as he slowly parted from the other. “Come on, let’s go see what Amaimon and Mephisto are doing to Satan now.”

 

Lately, Amaimon and Mephisto had been –trying- to give Satan a bath… It wasn’t working out, actually… That wolf could _run_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am /so/ sorry it's incredibly short! I just really wanted to get this chapter out... I'll make up for it in the next chapter!


End file.
